


Ideal S/O Kakashi (SFW + NSFW)

by sexuallylevi



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 13:52:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17023824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexuallylevi/pseuds/sexuallylevi





	Ideal S/O Kakashi (SFW + NSFW)

\- An ideal s/o for Kakashi would be someone who is kind and patient. Kakashi is often busy (especially during his time as Hokage) and would need someone who understands that he’s trying his best! He wouldn’t like a very clingy partner, but he would like someone who enjoys being around him and tries to whenever they get a chance!

\- Kashi would like someone who doesn’t always feel the need to get out and do something. When he has free time he likes to spend it relaxing so he’d like to stay home often and cuddle and watch movies. But when he does feel like going out to eat or on a walk he’d need someone who would also be down for that!

\- When he’s going through a rough patch he’d like for his partner to be there and take care of him. He has certain times when he gets really in his feelings and begins to neglect his needs so if you’re there for him to listen and make sure he’s eating and drinking water he’ll really appreciate it!

NSFW:

\- He’s gonna need someone who is kinky and willing to try new things. Whether he read it in Icha Icha, heard it from a friend, or thought about it on his own, Kakashi is really open to trying new things and would like an s/o who would also! If you constantly do the same things over and over again, Kakashi is going to eventually get bored and just take care of himself.

\- Kakashi prefers to be a dom in bed, but on very rare occasions he’ll let you take control. If you really like to be dom, there’s gonna be some problems, but if it’s only occasionally Kakashi would be 100% fine with it! And if you don’t wanna be dom at all, he doesn’t mind that either!

\- His sex drive isn’t very high, it’s about average! If you have a high sex drive, Kakashi would need a partner who can take care of themselves when he’s not in the mood to do anything and he understands if it frustrates you. If you have a low sex drive, Kakashi will understand and take care of himself, it might frustrate him a bit though.


End file.
